The Glee Project
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: Well the people have been picked now watch as your characters compete in THE GLEE PROJECT!
1. Sign up now

I really wanted to do this so here goes nothing...

...

_Chapter one: It's your time!_

_It's time for you to SHINE! It's time for you to have the chance to be on GLEE! Who's up for the challenge! All you have to do is make it through 10 weeks of the Glee bootcamp... you'll have homework assignments, make music videos, and then the bottom three of the week will perform for Ryan Murphy himself to decide who will be sent home! Will you be on GLEE!_

Okay so actually the prize will be a one shot centered around your character while on GLEE...

So how to be in this...

Name:

Nick Name:

Age (must be at least 18):

Physical Description (Be Specific):

Celebrity look a like:

Sexuality:

Musical Style:

Favorite Song:

Personality:

Background:

Strengths?:

Weaknesses?:

Religion (If Any):

It is Vulnerability week, what's on your character's sign?:

It is sexuality week, how far is your character willing to go?:

What song will your character audition with?:

Do they play an instrument?:

Why should your character win?:

Why would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character?:

Other:

**Now my character...**

Name: Caroline James

Nick Name:CJ

Age (must be at least 18): 21

Physical Description (Be Specific): she is short right around 5'2" with light brown hair down to below her chest with some highlights og lighter browns and some blondes. She is tan because she has italian blood, and has brown eyes. she works hard to keep a light six pack but has good sized hips, butt, and boobs.

celebrity look a like: Demi Lovato

Sexuality:Straight but she has kissed a girl.

Musical Style: She is more of a rocker then anything. She does however LOVE Taylor Swift and listens to all music. Out of all rock she is more a Pearl Jam and Pink Floyd fan. She also loves pop to because it has alot of variety to it.

Favorite Song: Pearl Jam's Alive, because her mom lied to her about her dad till it was to late, and he passed away from cancer. Caroline visits her real dads grave now every year of the day he died and breaks down in tears wishing that she had been told before that he was more than a friend of the family.

Personality: For all she's went through she's kind of a happy go lucky person, she was tired of being depressed and switched roles a few years back. She get's along with just about anyone but rub her the wrong way and she goes from fun loving to fiesty bitch in .2 seconds. She stands up for what she believes in and is kind of the bad ass.

Background: Like I said her mom lied about her dad and that was up till she was 16 and when she was 16 she got a boat load of cash from her dad leaving it all to her so she ranaway from her life in the smalltown in Colorado and packed things up to NYC. Within just a few weeks she was caught up in some bad things started smoking and doing meth...well two years later she OD and decided it was time for a change got a job waitressing and when she found out about the Glee Project two these three years after recovery she decided why not.

Strengths?: She has a great Poker face and is an amazing actress and also has some great dance moves coming from her doing ballet and jazz classes from 5 to 13 years old.

Weaknesses?: really high notes like anything past the note at the end of defying gravity, the smoking hurt some of her vocal cords.

Religion (If Any): Jewish she even has a star of david on her right shoulder blade. She use to have teens make fun of her for always wearing the necklace all the time so she decided they wouldnt laugh at a tattoo.

It is Vulnerability week, what's on your character's sign?: Addict even though she hates using the word ecspecially with three years clean it's true though or was. Or she could use ALONE for not having any Family.

It is sexuality week, how far is your character willing to go?: She'll kiss whoever she needs to and grind on whoever she needs to. She's in it to win it.

What song will your character audition with?: Alive by Pearl Jam because she wants her story told in a song.

Do they play an instrument?: She played Saxophone back in middle school, but plays guitar now.

Why should your character win?: She has conquered in life fought off her demons and made something of herself she'd be someone people can look up to for turning there lifes around.

Why would Ryan Murphy want to write for your character?: He would want to write for her because even though he's had alot of back story with kids and there parents her story could be where did she come from. Instead of her running to NYC she ran to Lima, he would be able to put her up against the people whi think there everything and she could really bring people to reality and you dont always get what you want since.

Other: She has 11 tattoos


	2. Introduce yourself

Chapter 1: Introduce yourself...

Caroline POV

I walked in where I'd be staying till I was not called back, but for now it was partially mine. I decided to wait on the orange couch in the area I guess was our living room. I sat my blue suitcase to the side and laid back I guess I was the first one here. Then the door started opening and in walked a gorgeous girl with brown hair falling in waves her fell at her chest unlike mine that fell just below it hitting my waist.

"Hi," she simply said smiling before sitting she wore navy high waisted shorts with a white sleevless blouse that had ruffles on the front.

"Hi I'm Caroline," I said glancing at my own clothing option, a white button up, floral shorts sitting on my hips so you could see an inch of skin, red vans, and a light tan fedora sitting a bit back on my head.

"Reina but call me Ray," she said and we shook hands before the door opened again and in walked a guy who had alot of muscels he reminded me of Ian Somerhalder.

"Hey I'm Blake," he said and took a seat next to Reina as we both introduced ourselves.

"Who's ready to party!" yelled the next guy to walk in a taller guy who looked familiar with sandy hair and a wiz kalifah shirt on wearing cargos , nike elite socks and converse. Once again we all gave introductions and he sat next to me smirking and winking. His name was Jacob.

Soon there were thirteen of us in there and before everyone was there we had split off so we all went back to the living room.

"Okay maybe Name, Age, and favorite song and singer," The girl I had got to know as Stevie said and started, "I'm Stevie, I'm 18, my favorite song is Titanium."

"Well I guess I'm next, I'm Blake, 18, and favorite song is Bad Things by Jace Everet," said Blake by Stevie, who smiled at him.

"Well I'm next I'm Michael I am 20 ad my favorite aong is actually She will Be Loved by Maroon 5," I smiled at the black haired boy I was a big fan of Maroon 5 myself and it was my turn.

"Well I am Caroline I'm 21 myself, and I just love Pearl Jam's Alive, and it relates to me," I said and Jacob was next.

"Well I'm Jacob 22 and my favorite song is Down with the Sickness by Lincoln Park," Jacob said then the brown haired girl with big green eyes told us she was Alice, 23 almost 24 and that she always rocked out to Paradise by the Dashboard Light. The freckled girl with lighter brown hair went next smiling as she said she was proud to be 19 and Defying Gravity was her favorite song, and that's when it hit me that I had bumped into her in New York what a small world.

"Well I'm Teddy, 20 and my favorite song is It's Over Now by Darren Criss," the lanky boy with brown gelled hair and amber eyes said. Then Reina or Ray had went telling she was 19 and that Fireworks by Katey Perry was her favorite song. Next was a guy who probably could do an Elvis impression better then most, but his name was Joel he was 20 and Can't Help but Falling in Love was his favorite song.

"I'm Annalize you can call me Anna, a, whatever and I'm 18, with I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin being my favorite song," said the with Black hair that had blue streaks. Next was a girl with a leather jacket with combat boots on, and I thought she'll be cool as she said she was 20 and Pain by Three Days Grace was her favorite song and her name was Amelia but call her Mia.

"I guess I'm last," said the boy next to her also in a leather jacket and had blonde hair with a blue streak in it, "I'm Chris I'm 21 and I like The Ghost of you by My Chemical Romance."

"So..." Alice said and there was an akward silence when Robert Ulrich walked in.

"So I have your first homework assignment which will be Stevie Wonder's Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm yours," Robert said handing out the lyrics, "you guys were each given a line and I really want you to bring your Individuality which is the theme of the week."

He left and we all started to get our lines in our heads. When I had my line in my head I changed into my night clothes we had the night usually it wouldn't be this long but since it was our first day they took it easy. Most of the girl were doing the same but put on like actual pajamas me I threw on NYU shirt I had got from a visit and a pair of grey sweatpants and went back to the living room wanting to do something find some one to talk to and I found Michael in his own little world his eyes closed bobbing his head back and forth in Grey sweats and what I'd guess is an old football T shirt. I did a fake cough and he looked up embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay I love rocking out on my own," I said and then streched before sitting down.

"You got tattoos?" he asked turning toward me raising an eyebrow guessing he saw my gold star.

"Ten. It's against my religon so shhh..." I whispered leaning towards him then laughing as if it were a secret.

"Jewish?" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't practice it anymore not since I was 16," I said and shivered thinking of those days.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. his confused look made me want to tell him.

"Well it's a long story, my mom had been lying to me all my life when she walked into my bedroom one night in August 5 years ago, she said she had something to tell me, and then handed me this letter, it was from my uncle Noah, or I thought he was my uncle but it turned out he was my dad," I said and he was still confused.

"But-"

"I'm not done, I ran to New York with the $20,000 he had gave me in his will, well I got into the wrong crowd started doing hard core drugs and bam I was in the hospital, I had over dosed at only 18, I decided forst I'd finish High School online, it really distracted me from the fact I couldn't smoke I focused a lot of time into music and needed a new neighborhood, I moved to central New York and met a woman named Peaches and turned my life around, 3 years drug free," I said.

"Wow that's unbelievable that you bounced back," he said and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Okay now tell me about yourself," I said smiling.

"Well I'm an average nerd who thinks math is sexy," he said rubbing his neck and I laughed.

"I love math almost more then music," I said giving him a toothy grin.

"Well I think were both tired," he said getting up and offered me a hand and I took it and we hugged.

"Goodnight," I said walking to the girls dorm to find everyone up and interested in what I was doing, well except Ray who had fell asleep.

"So?" Mia asked she was sitting up in her bed in a long sleeve navy shirt with black short on.

"Yeah don't think we didn't here laughing," Anna said in a white nightgown her covers over her legs.

"I was just talking to Michael," I said innocently sitting on my own bed next to the wall and Stevie who smirked at me.

"Maybe you could tell us about this Michael," she said acting love sick saying his name and I laughed we all were getting along really well.

"We just both have the same intrest," I said and we all laughed. they fell asleep one by one Alice, then Stevie, then Mia, and Anna, but Jaz was awake still. I swapped my feet and head to face Jaz' bed which was across from mine.

"Jaz," I whispered and she did the same I had just done.

"Yes."

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

"Yeah you were the girl I'd bumped into," she said and we smiled at each other. We talked about New York for a bit before drifting into our dreams...

...

AN: Okay so these are the girls names to nicknames:

Reina: Ray

Annalize: Anna

Jasmine: Jaz

Amelia: Mia

Caroline: CJ (in later chapters)

Stephanie: Stevie (she introduces herself as Stevie)

Just in case you were confused...

So each chapter will be a different characters POV Review and tell me who should be next it'll be a guy... Also each chapter will be like a day or so it'll always end when they are going to sleep...


	3. I kissed a Girl

Chapter 2: I kissed a Girl

Chris POV

I woke gladly not having the nightmare I'd had for the past two years on and off of my parents dying. I wasn't the only one awake, Blake, Michael, and Teddy were awake too. They all looked at me as I yawned.

"Hello?" I asked because how they were smiling was creeping me out.

"Oh sorry we were talking about Michael and how him and Caroline were talking last night," Blake said and laid back against the wall behind his bed.

"Oh really?" I asked, Caroline had this certain vibe that she wouldn't just talk to anyone.

"Yeah we talked about life nothing serious you guys are acting like girls," Michael said he was the only one dressed and ready in dark jeans, black converse, and a light blue button up, he then left the room and I decided to take a shower. When I got out I threw on an ABDC shirt my black jeans, leather jacket, and red vans.

"Hey whats this?" I asked walking into the kitchen to see all the girl dressed, ready and cooking breakfast.

"Well since it's our first day we thought we'd cook," Amelia said in a blue v neck, navy jean shorts and her own leather jacket, her hair curled.

"Yeah so the other guys better get out here before Michael here destroys all the pancake," Caroline says and Michael looks up smiling with the pancakes in his mouth.

"Hey guys wake up food," I said into the boys dorm and they all came rushing out, all dressed and ready. All the girls laughed but we sat around the counter and talked before it was time to head to the choir room.

"Okay as you were all given a line from the famous Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours and you'll sing that for me and an superstar guest judge, he plays the guy in a bow tie give it up for Darren Criss. The girls all squealed and the other guys tried acting laid back but me I was surprised.

"Thank you, I helped to judge some in the first round so I see a couple familiar faces, but I can't wait to see what you can do," Darren said and the music was qued. We all sang our lines some showing attitude some sass and me I showed my laid back rock n' roll style.

Ray :  
Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Mia :  
Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong  
Oooh baby  
Anna :  
Here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours mmm...

Joel :  
Then that time I went and said goodbye  
Alice :  
Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry ooh baby  
Caroline :  
Here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours ooh uuuh

Stevie :  
Seen alot of things in this old world  
Michael :  
When I touched them ah they did nothing, girl  
Jaz :  
Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours, oh yeah

Jacob :  
Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire  
Teddy:  
That's why I know you are my only desire ooh baby  
Chris :  
Here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours oooh  
Blake:  
Here I am baby,  
signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours

Everybody:  
Here I am baby,  
signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours  
Here I am baby,  
signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours

"Wow you were all awesome, Caroline I like the way you made the oouuhhh, and Anna I liked the way you added in the mmm to it, and Chris I could tell that your a bit of a rocker, and now for the challenge winner, Chris," Darren said and I was shocked but happy.

"That means you've won one on one time with Darren Criss and also will have a break out moment in the music video, why don't you tell them what they'll be singing," Robert said talking to Darren.

"You will take on Katy Perry's Firework and it will be set as a high school yearbook picture day," Darren said and we were all super excited ecspecially Ray since Firework was her favorite song.

We all headed back to the dorm room since we'd have the afternoon to work on our lyrics before seeing Nikki. Most of the girls and guys had split into there respective rooms but Anna who was sitting on the couch and thinking.

"Anna?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Chris," she said but seemed tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just I've been through alot and I had a horrible nightmare last night about when I was abused," she said and began to cry, I just gathered her in a hug saying shhh.

...

3rd PERSON (Boys Dorm)

"So what do you guys think of the girls?" Joel asked he was curently sitting on his bed playing toss with Blake across from him, with a balled up t shirt.

"What you mean?" Teddy asked rraising a brow looking up from his lyrics.

"He means who do you think is the hottest," Blake said and smirked, "Stevie."

"No, Caroline," Michael and Jacob said and both glared at the other.

"What about Ray or Alice?" Joel asked and they nodded then Chris came in.

"What are we talking about?" Chris asked sitting on his bed.

"Hottest girl," Jacob said.

"Oh Anna," Chris said smirking and they raised eye brows.

"Mia or Jaz," Teddy said speaking up.

"Well then we all have differing opinions other then Jacob and Michael," Joel said shrugging as the two kept glaring at each other making them all laugh.

...

(Girls Dorm)

"Okay girls cutest guy," Ray said sitting with her legs crossed on her bed smiling at the others.

"Blake," Stevie said and everyone raised eye brows, "what you can't say no to that body."

The girls laughed even Jaz who was not all that into this discussion.

"Oh no, Chris has this rocker thing to him," Anna said and Mia nodded in agreement.

"Joel would be if I didn't feel the cockiness vibe off of him," Mia said, "but Teddy is good looking to."

"Jacob or Michael," Caroline said and the girls raised an eye brow to the first name.

"I have to admit Jacob is cute," Alice said.

"Joel, even with the vibe," Ray said and then the girls looked at Jaz.

"Well honestly I'm a lesbian." Jaz said then looked down.

"Oh honey that's fine I'm Bi and I'm pretty sure we've all kissed another girl," Ray said and Anna nodded with the Bi part and they all nodded at the kissed a girl part, making Jaz blushed.

"Wait have you never kissed a girl?" Caroline asked and Jaz shook her head.

"Then how do you know your a lesbian?" Alice asked.

"Well I think thoughts about girls that I should be thinking about girls," Jaz said simply and Caroline smiled at her.

"Well who do you thinks the hottest here and maybe one of us could kiss you," Caroline said simply shrugging.

"You," Jaz whispered but Caroline heard her and grabbed her hand making them both stand up, she moved her hand to her cheek then the other to her hip, and suddenly they were kissing. The girls started to hoot and holler making the guys run in just as the girls broke apart.

"What we miss?" Joel asked and Caroline smirked. All the girls got the same idea and Caroline grabbed out her guitar and they all headed to the living room leaving the guys very confused...

**(Jaz, **_Caroline,__** Both, **_All Girls)

**This was never the way I planned  
**_Not my intention_  
**I got so brave, drink in hand  
**_Lost my discretion_  
**It's not what**, _I'm used to  
_**Just wanna try you on**  
_I'm curious for you  
__**Caught my attention**_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**The taste of her cherry chapstick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
  
_No, I don't even know your name_  
**It doesn't matter, **  
_You're my experimental game  
_**Just human nature,  
**_It's not what_,  
_Good girls do_  
**Not how they should behave  
**_My head gets so confused_  
**Hard to obey  
**  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,  
  
_**Us girls we are so magical**_  
_**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
**_**Too good to deny it  
**_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**The taste of her cherry chap stick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**I liked it**

All the guys were drooling after the girls performance.

"Thank you Caroline," Jaz said hugging the girl who made her stronger.

"Not a problem," she said back as they were ready to record for the week.

...

Chris POV

It was my turn to record and I went in ready to nail it.

"Hey," I said putting on the head phones.

"Hello Chris go ahead," Nikki said. I sung my line and could tell she was pleased, "way to make all the other contestants seem weak."

I could tell she was joking a bit but all I needed was a take so I left, and soon enough we could go, it was late and we were all tired. When I hit the sheets I thought of Anna hoping some how I'd not wake up screaming having a nightmare.

...

AN: So I know the little performance there wouldn't be on the real show but I wanted to do it and I hope I did okay on characters, NEXT: Dancing with Zach, video shoots, and do I smell a romance...


	4. Kissing in the Night

Chapter 3:

JAZ POV

I woke up and noticed that Caroline was the only other one awake, I smiled when I walked into the kitchen and she was in there swaying her hips as she made a bunch of pancakes, I smiled and laughed a little and she looked at me surprised.

"Sorry, just woke up," I said and sat at the counter.

"Oh I like to sing in my head," she said and I realized she was done and was walking to my side of the counter.

"Yeah you get the guys I'll get the girls," I said and she nodded, I went and got the girls up and they all sighed. We sat down to eat and I realized Ray was just playing with her food and made it look like she was eating then would offer the rest to one of the guys.

"Thank you," the guys said in unison to Caroline, they loved the fact that at least one of the girls would cook in the morning, Ray not so much she went in the room to change and I snuck out to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked scaring her half to death.

"Oh um I have a bit of a stomach ache," she said but I could tell she was lying straight through her teeth.

"No I know that's not it you've been acting like this, I know it's stalkerish but I notice things," I said going ahead and getting my own clothes out, consisting of black sweats and a white t shirt since we'd be heading to the dance studio.

"I- I- I have a eating disorder," she whispered just loud enough to hear and I walked over to her.

"It's okay it's your way of being different I noticed you were a model I saw a magazine you had and you were in it, my friend she had one to, hers though she got over, she realized it wasn't good to be that skinny and her shrink made her look in the mirror and write down the bad and good you know what the good out weighed the bad," I said placing a hand on her shoulder letting her know I'm there if she needs me and went to take a quick shower.

When I got out the other girls were ready but I hadn't seen Caroline, I'd gotten kind of close with her after the first few days, even after the kiss I know she's there for me. I walked back into the kitchen and saw her and Michael doing dishes together, and I smiled deciding not to ruin the moment and went back into the girls room.

"Thank you," Ray whispered in passing and smiled at me.

We all were ready, most of the guys in either sweats or basketball shorts with regular shirts, but the girls we each had are own style, me in sweats and t shirt, Ray in blue shorts and a white tank top, both of us had are hair pulled in a straight pony tail though. Mia had on grey sweats with a long black t shirt on, Anna wore, a purple v neck and black shorts both girls wore there hair in a neat bun. Alice had on a sky blue scoop neck with white sweats that said Senior on the left leg in navy, Stevie had on black shorts that stopped mid thigh, with a grey tank top, both of them throwing there hair into a messy pony tail; and Caroline had on a yellow tank that was big and you could see her pink sports bra, and a pair of black and white zebra soffes wearing her hair in a bun on top of her head almost like a bow.

"Okay kids get ready for the real stuff," Zach said as we walked in and we all laughed. The moves weren't to hard but it seemed like Mia was having a bit of a hard time, and Zach was ready to pull his hair out as Alice didn't strike a pose right. we had a pretty good day and Zach calmed down when we all got it right at the end and we sat in a big circle, "okay so some of you are just getting out of school and what not so, let's here what you'd be in the year book."

"I'd be biggest geek," Michael said first and we all laughed knowing it was true.

"Biggest personality," Caroline said and it got the same reaction as Michael.

"Biggest flirt," Jacob said.

"Best fighter," Stevie said and we agreed even if she'd not fought anybody, Stevie just seemed like she'd whoop anybody.

"biggest outcast," Teddy said and we felt sympathy he was a little outcasted but we all got along with him.

"Most enthusiastic," Alice said showing a big smile.

"Best looking," Ray said biting her lip and we agreed I knew she wasn't trying to be mean by it and everyone sinced that I think.

"Biggest Rocker," Chris said doing an air guitar motion making even Zach laugh.

"Most secretive," Mia said.

"Most out there," I said and everyone smiled at me.

"Best acctress," Anna said.

"Most athletic," Blake said everyone agreeing.

"Heartbreaker," Joel said. When we were all done we went back to the house we'd get the night to sleep and wake up tomorrow to do the video. we all wanted to chit chat around, Michael, Caroline, Jacob, Ray, Stevi, Blake and I sat in the girls room and the other 6 were in the living room or guys room.

"Who do you guys want to leave?" I asked. Ray and I were painting our nails on my bed, and I didn't like the silence.

"Honestly I'm not a big fan of joel," Blake said from his spot on Stevie's bed, the two had got close and nobody had noticed.

"I agree man," Michael said he was sitting on Caroline's bed, next to Jacob as she was brushing her teeth.

"He comes off kind of cocky," Ray said.

"I mean we don't really know him," Caroline said, she'd changed into flannel shorts, and a grey sweatshirt that said Cameron up the sleeve, which Michael and Jacob both rose a brow to, "best friend."

"I mean I don't think any of us know anything about eachother really," I said.

"Then let's play truth or dare, just us, 7 it'll be fun," Stevie said sitting up from her spot next to Blake making us gather round in a circle on the floor it went, Ray, me, Blake, Stevie, Jacob, Caroline, then Michael.

"I'll start Blake truth or dare," Ray said.

"Truth."

"When did you have your first girl friend?"

"Not till I was 13."

"Truth or Dare, Jacob," he said

"hmmm... Dare, I live to be dangerous."

"Okay put on the tightest shirt Caroline owns," Blake said and Caroline happily went and got this tank top that had a sweat heart neck line and thick straps, that when Jacob put it on it ended just below his chest and was super tight.

"Okay okay fun fun, ummm Michael Truth or Dare?" Jacob asked.

"Um... Truth?" Michael said it coming out as more of a question.

"Hmmm... Have you had your heartbroken?"

"Actually two months ago my girl friend of two years broke up with me," Michael said owning an awww from us girls.

"Okay Truth or dare, Caroline?"

"Truth," she said raising an eye brow,

"What's your deepest secret?" after Michael asked I could see her eyes go really wide.

"Well to simply put it I was a druggie for two years," she said sounding ashamed.

"We've all done bad things," Ray said reaching to grab Caroline's hand.

"Thank you Ray and Stevie Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said and Caroline told her to kiss Blake and then I decided spin the bottle whole house now, and they agreed and we got everyone together in the living room.

The night went fast, I kissed Ray, Mia, Anna, and Teddy; Alice kissed, Blake (Stevie wasn't happy), Stevie, and Chris; Stevie kissed Blake, Alice, Ray, Jacob, and Anna; Caroline kissed Michael (for a really long time till Jacob broke them apart), Jacob (who soaked it up), Teddy, Joel, and Mia; Ray kissed me, Stevie, Chris, and Joel; Anna kissed Mia, me, Stevie, Michael, and Teddy; Mia kissed Me, Caroline, Anna, Jacob, and Chris. Then the guys wouldn't kiss guys so they didn't spin the girl to there right would go next instead.

"That was a blast," Ray said as we walked in the girls dorm it was time for bed. I was the last one asleep and I saw Anna moving in her sleep, scared a bit, and I took it upon myself to take Ray's personal mirror and write in lipstick in it: You're Perfection ;)

...

AN: So I said the music video would be this chapter but no I want this week to kind of show a bit of everybody, so this is this and it's a guys turn next which guy should get his POV told...


	5. Keep Holding On

Chapter 4:

Joel POV

I woke up as the first guy, it was unusual but I shrugged it off, last night I remembered my Military days in my dream, something I didn't want the cast finding out about. I took a few steps to the door and opened it and saw as Alice cooked up some eggs and bacon.

"Oh Joel," she said turning surprised to see me standing with my back against the door.

"Alice," I said nodding my head in her direction before getting some juice out to drink.

"Would you mind waking the girls I'd like if they got in here before those boys," she said smiling at me, and I walked across the room and opened the girls room and yelling food, Caroline, Mia, and Stevie ran out, and the others slowly got up. I watched Ray open up her small mirror and smile at it and wink over to Jaz, then thought I was just tired and walked out not realizing, Ray was the only girl not to come following.

"Delicious," I said and some of the guys moaned in agreement and the girls giggled that's when I noticed Caroline had a tattoo, "is that a saxophone?"

"Yeah and then it has lines of music which is actually the notes to Sweet Caroline playing up to my ear, and my initials, CJ at the bottom," she said showing it off and everyone was interested and she laughed and walked back to the girls dorm.

"Well I wonder what's in store for us today," Michael said as he finished his drink, then we all divided to get ready. When we walked in for the video shoot we were sent to wardrobe to pick our own outfits, that would trade mark us almost.

"Joel so you picked a v neck and jeans, how simple," Alice said smiling, she seemed sweet and for the first time I didn't feel the want to just take her to bed but instead get to know her, Fuck!

"Well not all of us like floral skirts, and tank tops," I said and then put a grey beanie on.

"Okay Joel," she said and walked away to shoot her parts of the video. I watched people on set as Caroline killed her shoot, but mentioned something about doing bad in the booth, I listened as Chris talked about how Darren Criss was an awesome person who taught him a lot.

"Have fun," Alice said slapping my chest lightly, I walked to shoot my seen, I argued with the director a bit because if I'm a player, I'll have more then one girl wanting me so he pulled Alice back out. Then it was to the group part where Mia couldn't get the steps down, in the end thought the video was put together nicely. Eric really knew how to make a shot work.

...

We all seemed to just chill when we got back tonight one of us would be gone and we didn't want to think about it. Most people were gather in the living room while I sat alone in the boys dorm.

"All alone?" Alice asked walking in.

"I guess unless you want to join," I said and saw her plop on my bed next to me.

"You know there's something different about you then the other guys," she said and I smiled at her. I didn't smile alot but I guess it just came out for her.

"Thanks I guess," I said and then it seemed like we were going to lean in together when Michael and Caroline walked in and smiled innocently.

"Hey you guys we were just heading to the girls dorm," Alice said amd grabbed my hand and we walked to the girls room only to find Ray and Jaz talking about how Jaz is Aussie and everyone just was a bit oblivious to it.

"We'll talk later," I whispered and we went to join the big party in the living room. We sat around talking till we had to go. We stood in two rows of six waiting for results.

"Reina, Jasmine, Alice, Stevie, Blake, Michael, and Chris, you are all caled back for next week," Robert said and then looked a bit disappointed, "now this is the bottom six, we have picked three from you."

"Caroline you weren't the best in the booth this week, your pipes weren't quite ready for that high note you got, but you rocked the shoot and are called back," Nikki said said and Caroline sighed leaving stage with the others.

"Mia you weren't getting the moves the first time and when you got to the shoot you kept messing up your feet work, so for that you're in the bottom three," Zach said and Mia had a hurt face and stayed on stage.

"Anna when you were in the video shoot I felt like you weren't connecting with the camera, but at the end you pulled through so you're called back," Robert told her and she gave a breath of relief leaving the stage, I started getting worried only one last person would be safe.

"Teddy, you have almost the same remarks, but even at the end I didn't really see the whole personality with you so for that you're in the bottom," Robert said and my heart began beating faster.

"Joel the problem with you is you tried controlling the shots and telling Eric what to do and you CAN'T do that, you're in the bottom," Zach said and Jacob walked away safe, my heart shattered, and it was time to get our songs.

"Mia youll be singing Big Spender from Sweet Charity," Nikki said and Mia seemed exited leaving the stage.

"Joel you'll be taking on Bruno Mars' hit Just the Way You Are," Robert said and I fist pumped knowing the song then waited for Teddy at the other side of the stage as he was told he'd be singing Jessie's Girl.

We all practiced and I was first out and thought I nailed the song then Ryan Murphy talked, "so you're here for talking back for Eric, you know you Can't do that."

"I know sir I'm so sorry," I said ashamed for my mistake before long I left the stage and we were all ready to see the call back list. I walked in and closed my eyes before looking to the not called back, and there it was my name written I would tear up but I'm a guy and we don't do that.

"It's okay," the others said coming for good bye's, Alice hugged me last and the biggest, then I sung Keep Holding On, I hated being first gone but I was glad to make it at all...

...

AN: So Joel went home I hope you all don't mind, Love all the characters :)


	6. Secrets

Chapter 5:

RAY POV

I woke up first of the girls not a usual thing but I checked my mirror because I didn't want to find Jaz had put something else on it. I had smiled at her but it was just an act, something I'm good at. Once I was sure she'd left for breakfast the other day I scrubbed the word away, I'm not beautiful.

"Ray?" I looked up it was Mia and she was yawning that's when I noticed a little scar on her arm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly wide eyed and looking suspicious, I decided to let go of it, since she was walking out of the room tugging on her sleeves. I decided if I took a long enough shower nobody would notice I wasn't eating. When I got out Caroline was the only one in the room and she looked angry.

"What's with you?" I asked shaking my wet hair and putting it back into the towel, I'd already been changed into a floral skirt, with a pink sleevless button up tied right at the top of the skirt, and paired it with brown wedges.

"Jacob is so annoying," she said huffing and heading into the bathroom I just decided heading to the living room. Mia who'd taken a shower before sleeping was already in navy jeans, brown boots, a cream shirt with a pink heart and a black leather jacket. Stevie also took a shower last night and was in blue green pants, with a sleevless white button up and tan sandals. The other girls went to get ready as I headed back to dry my hair. Caroline was all ready when I came in, she wore superman converse, yellow shorts, and a blue t shirt that said dope in red, she also took natural waves as her hairstyle.

"Hey Ray you're being distant," Jaz said in tattered light jean shorts and a hanging white t shirt, her hair had a bit of a wavy curl to it.

"I just don't want to talk," I said opening my mirror to put on my make up.

"What happened to the beautiful?" she asked and the girl made me sigh.

"It was a lie I had to erase it," I said and got up trying to get away because she looked upset. I was successful, but it didn't make me a bad person did it?

I managed tonot sit by Jaz but then time was up when we got up to perform, our homework assignment was Bad Romance, for Theatricallity, we were performing for CHRIS COLFER!

Alice: Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Jaz: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!

Everyone: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Michael: I want you ugly, I want you diseased  
I want your everything as long as it's free

Chris: I want your love.  
Love-love-love, I want your love

Mia: I want your drama,  
the touch of your hand,  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

Teddy: I want your love.  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

Caroline: You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

Anna: I want your love and  
I want your revenge.  
Jacob: You and me could write a bad romance

Everyone: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Blake: I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge.  
You and me could write a bad romance

Ray: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Stevie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Everyone: Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mama!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!

"Wow you all did amazing," Chris started with, "I really loved Mia how much emotion was in your face, Caroline I love the fact my eye always caught you no matter what, and Teddy you are the only guy who really impressed me, but the winner is Mia."

"Ahh!" Mia quickly screamed, I was happy for her but still upset that I didn't get a win.

"Okay now for your video shoot you will be doing We're Not Gonna Take it," Robert said and I was a bit more excited about that part. After that we headed back to the house and decided going to sleep was the best, but for some reason I couldn't and I headed into the living room and saw Caroline and Jacob talking and smiling, I could've sworn her and Michael had something going on, but I don't know...

...

A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait I had Cheer going on and never finished the last part but now it's up...


End file.
